The present invention relates to artificial joints and, in particular, to a modular elbow prosthesis.
In the human elbow, three degrees of freedom are present. These are flexion-extension, varus-valgus (carrying angle) and axial rotation. Various elbow prostheses have been constructed as a replacement for the natural human elbow. The two basic types of elbow prosthesis known in the prior art are constrained and unconstrained. In constrained prosthesis, the prosthetic joint is held together mechanically, by components of the prosthesis. Such devices are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,121 to Huene et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,805 to Scales, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,496 to Ling, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,224, 695 to Grundei, et al. In an unconstrained device, the prosthetic device is held together by the patient""s natural soft tissues. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,963 to Gold, et al. In each of these devices, one portion of the prosthesis is implanted in the humerus of the patient and the other portion is implanted in the ulna. The two portions then mate in some manner to allow articulation of the joint. In the ""695 patent to Grundei, et al., an additional portion of the prosthesis is implanted in the radius of the patient.
A surgeon may not always know prior to beginning an operation whether a patient would be better served by a constrained or unconstrained elbow prosthesis. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an elbow prosthesis that may be utilized in either the constrained or unconstrained manner.
It may also be necessary to convert an unconstrained elbow prosthesis to a constrained one, or vice versa, after implantation and use for a period of time. In order to do so, it is typically necessary to remove the portion of the prosthesis implanted in the humerus and ulna and to replace the entire prosthesis with either the constrained or unconstrained variety.
The present invention provides an elbow prosthesis that can be utilized in either a constrained or unconstrained fashion. The elbow prosthesis of the present invention can be converted from a constrained to an unconstrained prosthesis and from an unconstrained to a constrained prosthesis after implantation in a patient""s body. Certain embodiments of the present invention also provide an elbow prosthesis that allows for three degrees of freedom: flexion-extension, varus-valgus (carrying angle) and axial rotation.
These features are attained by the provision of a modular prosthetic joint having a first stem, a second stem and three bearing components. The first stem has a first end and a second end and a body connected to it. A slot is formed in the body. The first bearing component has a flange configured to mate with the slot. A pair of arms extend from one end of the second stem. The second bearing component is adapted to fit between the arms of the second stem and configured to mate with the bearing surface of the first bearing component. The third bearing component is interchangeable with the first and second bearing components and is adapted to fit between the arms of the second stem. The third bearing component also includes a flange configured to mate with the slot.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the prosthesis includes an opening in each of the arms, an opening in the second bearing component and a pin adapted to extend through the openings in the arms and second bearing component.
In another embodiment, the prosthesis includes an opening in each of the arms, an opening in the third bearing component and a pin adapted to extend through the openings in the arms and the third bearing component.
In one embodiment of the invention, the bearing surface of the first bearing component is concave and the second bearing component includes a convex surface.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a modular prosthetic elbow includes an ulnar component having a stem with a first end adapted to fit within the medullary canal of a human ulna and a second end, a humeral component having a stem with a first end adapted to fit within the medullary canal of a human humerus, a first bearing component adapted to engage the ulnar component, a second bearing component adapted to engage the humeral component and mate with the first bearing component so as to be held in place by the soft tissues of the elbow, and a third bearing component interchangeable with the first and second bearing components, the third bearing component adapted to engage the ulnar component and be held in place by the humeral component.
In one embodiment, the ulnar component includes a slot and the first bearing component includes a flange configured to mate with the slot. The humeral component includes a pair of arms and the second bearing component is adapted to fit between the arms. An opening is formed in each of the arms and in the second bearing component and a pin is adapted to extend through the openings in the arms and the second bearing component.
In one embodiment, the humeral component includes a pair of arms and the third bearing component is adapted to fit between the arms. An opening is formed in each of the arms and in the third bearing component. A pin is adapted to extend through the openings in the arms and the third bearing component.
In another embodiment, a slot is formed in the ulnar component and a flange is connected to the third bearing component and configured to engage the slot. In another embodiment, a slot is formed in the ulnar component, a flange is connected to the first bearing component and configured to engage the slot, and another flange is formed on the third bearing component and configured to engage the slot.
In another embodiment of the invention, a prosthetic modular elbow includes an ulnar component having a proximal end and a distal end and a humeral component having a proximal end and a distal end. A first bearing mount is formed on the humeral component for engagement with at least two of a plurality of bearing components. A second bearing mount is located on the ulnar component for engagement with at least two of a plurality of bearing components. In one embodiment, the first bearing mount includes a pair of spaced apart arms extending from the humeral component. The arms may be located at the distal end of the humeral component. In another embodiment of the invention, the second bearing mount is located at the proximal end of the ulnar component and may include a slot formed in a portion of the ulnar component. In one embodiment of the invention, the first and second bearing mounts are configured to simultaneously engage one of the plurality of bearing components.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a modular elbow prosthesis includes a humeral component with a bearing mount and an ulnar component with a bearing mount. First and second bearing components are configured to engage the humeral and ulnar bearing mounts respectively so as to form an unconstrained prosthesis. A third bearing component, interchangeable with the first and second bearing components, is configured to engage the humeral and ulnar components so as to form a constrained prosthetic elbow. The humeral bearing mount may include a pair of spaced apart arms. The ulnar bearing mount may include a slot. The third bearing component may include a cylindrical body with an opening therein and may have a flange attached thereto. The flange is configured to mate with the ulnar bearing mount. The first bearing component may include a flange configured to mate with the ulnar bearing mount. The second bearing component may include an opening.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a modular prosthetic elbow includes a humeral component, an ulnar component, a first bearing for joining the humeral and ulnar components to form a constrained prosthetic elbow and a set of bearings interchangeable with the first bearing for providing pivotal movement of the ulnar component relative to the humeral component in an unconstrained manner.
A method according to the present invention includes the steps of implanting a first component of a prosthesis in the ulna, implanting a second component of the prosthesis in the humerus and selecting from a group of three bearing components two bearing components, one to be joined to the first component of the prosthesis and a second to be joined to the second component of the prosthesis, or selecting the remaining bearing component and securing it to the first and second components of the prosthesis.
In one embodiment, the method further comprises the step of joining the first two bearing components to the first and second components so as to form an unconstrained prosthetic elbow. In another embodiment, the method further includes the step of joining the third bearing component to the first and second component so as to form a constrained prosthetic elbow.
In another embodiment of the invention, a prosthetic joint includes a first stem having a first end and a second end, a body connected to the first stem, a slot formed in the body, a first bearing component having a spherical bearing surface, a flange connected to the first bearing component and configured to mate with the slot, a second stem having a first end and a second end, a pair of arms extending from one end of the second stem and a second bearing component adapted to fit between the arms of the second stem and configured to mate with the bearing surface of the first bearing component. The second bearing component may include a spherical bearing surface. The prosthetic joint may include an opening in each of the arms, an opening in the second bearing component and a pin and sleeve adapted to extend through the openings in the arms and second bearing component. A ridge may be formed on a portion of the first stem and/or a portion of the body. A recessed area may be provided in the second bearing component for engaging at least one of the arms. An ear may be provided on the second stem. A nubbin may be located on the first bearing component and an opening may be provided in the body for engaging the nubbin.
In another embodiment of the invention, a prosthetic elbow includes an ulnar component having a stem with a first end adapted to fit within the medullary canal of an ulna and a second end, a first bearing component adapted to engage the ulnar component, a humeral component having a stem with a first end adapted to fit within the medullary canal of a humerus and a second bearing component having a spherical surface, the second bearing component being adapted to engage the, humeral component and mate with the first bearing component so as to be held in place by the soft tissues of the elbow.
In another embodiment of the invention, an elbow prosthesis includes a humeral component having a bearing mount, an ulnar component having a bearing mount and first and second bearing components, each including a spherical bearing surface, the first bearing component configured to engage the ulnar bearing mount and the second bearing component configured to engage the humeral bearing mount.
In another embodiment of the invention, a prosthetic elbow includes a humeral component, an ulnar component and a plurality of bearings for providing axial rotation of the ulnar component relative to the humeral component. At least one of the bearings may include a spherical bearing surface. The prosthetic elbow may provide a total of two or three degrees of freedom.
In another embodiment of the invention, an elbow prosthesis includes an ulnar component, a humeral component and means for providing axial rotation of the ulnar component with respect to the humeral component. The means for providing axial rotation may include a spherical bearing surface.
Another embodiment of the invention provides an elbow prosthesis including an ulnar component, a humeral component and means for providing at least three degrees of freedom between the ulnar and humeral components.
In another embodiment of the invention, a prosthetic elbow includes an ulnar component having a stem with a first end adapted to fit within the medullary canal of an ulna and a second end. A first bearing component is adapted to engage the ulnar component. A humeral component has a pair of arms and a stem with a first end adapted to fit within the medullary canal of a humerus. A second bearing component is adapted to engage the humeral component and mate with the first bearing component. The second bearing component has a pair of slots that engage the arms and form a taper lock therewith.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, an elbow prosthesis includes a humeral component having a bearing mount, an ulnar component having a bearing mount, and a bearing component configured to form a taper lock with the bearing mount on the ulnar component and to engage the bearing mount on the humeral component.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a modular elbow includes an ulnar component having a slot, a first bearing component having a flange configured to mate with the slot so as to form a taper lock, a humeral component having a pair of arms, and a second bearing component adapted to fit between the arms of the humeral component and configured to surround a portion of the first bearing component.